Gundam Wing Sea of Stars 2nd Arc
by Epeyon0080
Summary: I've started this three arc story with the second arc, which really gives the foundation of the main story. Each arc has a different character set in which they focus on and a person can start on any arc and be able to understand what's happening. This


_**Gundam Wing**_

_**Sea of Stars**_

**_(Second Arc)_**

**Prelude:**

The year is After Colony 194; the Earth Sphere Alliance, now having total control the Earth's sphere for over five years, has turned its attentions to recapturing all of the Space Colonies from the Zion Terrorist organizations. Due to these actions the Zion forces have gathered all their final resources together in order to make their last stand at L6 Space Colony.

Equipped only with aging zakus and three remaining Musai, the Zion forces have little hope of winning this war, for the Alliance have unleashed their new deadly mobile suit, the Space modified Leo. These dark purple mobile suits blend closely with that of the darkness of space, which makes targeting hard for the outdated systems of the zakus. So far the Alliance has been able to out power their enemies with little casualties and have been successful in capturing seventy-five percent of all Zion Terrorist territory upon their initial attack. The Zion's only hope now lies with their charismatic leader Admiral Gabriel, who plots, in Zionic fashion, to steal one of these new M.S. in hopes to learn the secrets of their construction, which could help turn the tides of this coming war.

**Battle of Colony X-61000 (Lagrange Point 6)**

**1**

"Admiral!" shouted a young officer, "The enemy mobile suits are tearing us apart! I don't know how longer our forces can last against the damn Leos."

Admiral Gabriel stood at the front of the command deck with his arms crossed behind his back and staring at the screen which depicted the battle. Many lights from both enemy and friendly fire could be seen along with continuing explosions of destroyed units. Gabriel squinted his eyes with concern, for this whole battle's purpose was to get close enough to the enemies ship in order to board in and take it over. With that ship they could extract valuable data both on the Alliance's next moves and on their technology. Gabriel hoped to even acquire a fully operational Leo, which could be then turned upon the enemy. "Lieutenant! Take control I'm taking the last team out," Gabriel suddenly said.

"Sir? Your leading the next team?" asked the paniced Lieutenant.

"There's no other way this mission will work unless I go out there myself. Also, this way if the mission fail they won't be able to say that I didn't do all I could," he said with chuckle.

Admiral Gabriel turned and made his way to the M.S. hanger bay, leaving an uncertain crew behind him. No one feared that their leader would be killed, for he had proved himself on the battlefield many a time. What they did fear was what they should do with him there to give out the orders. Many of the crew were not official soldiers, but volunteers or mercenaries. The once great Duchy of Zion was now a rag tag group of arrogant group leaders. These leaders squabbled commonly amongst themselves and the people they controlled paid for it. The remaining Zion, now merely considered terrorist factions, have now created an uneasy truce to deal with the arrival of the Earth's Sphere Alliance.

One such leader of the last remnants of the Zion was Admiral Gabriel, a man in his mid thirties who had a true soldiers' spirit. He stood a good 6'5" and had ridged face with whiskery chin. His hair was a dirty blond and he always whore a classical, dark blue, Zion officers,' uniform. Down is back stretched his black cap with the Zion emblem sown in the middle. Where he lacked was the treatment of those not with his military. He gave no respect to civilians that he forcefully controlled, but at the same time he was highly respected by his military units. His militaristic strategies were far beyond that of the other leaders of the Zion.

As Gabriel made his way towards the hanger he was greeted by the chief mechanic. "Sir," he said with a salute, "We have your zaku III loaded and ready."

"Good work soldier!" he answered returning the salute, but continuing on his way.

The mechanic fallowed behind and continued, "Sir, after our rushed departure from X-61000 we are now short on supplies and reequipping the returning the zakus is next to impossible. We can't even repair the damaged zakus! If this battle continues much longer then we will be flying defenseless!..."

Cutting off the mechanic before he could continue, "So you believe we should just forget the mission and have all of these lives that were taken be in vain!"

This halted the mechanic who was quite worried that he had offended Gabriel. Gabriel stopped and turned to the mechanic, "Don't worry this battle will end shortly, weather for good or bad. Just do your duty soldier and nothing bad can be said of you."

With that Gabriel continued on into the hanger and made his way towards his custom zaku III. The Zaku stood nearly 21 meters tall and was painted multiple shades of grey with a red Zionic crest upon the hatch cover. It had extra boosters on its legs, shoulders, and back to make up for the heavier build of its design. This did allow it good handling for a zaku, but it was the durability in battle that caught Gabriel's taste. Gabriel had been in many different conflicts before and had totaled many mobile suits through out his career. As it was though, the Zion had no longer the ability to manufacture many mobile suits, so Gabriel chose this tougher model.

After suiting up in his space suit Gabriel quickly climbed aboard his Zaku and powered it up. "Okay old friend," Gabriel said, "Let's go!"

**2**

Not far from the main Battle a skirmish had started, as a team of zakus had tried to come around the flank of the Alliance's forces. Unknown to them they had been picked up on the Alliance's scanners and a team of space leos had already been deployed. The team of space Leos only consisted of five mobile suits, while the team of zakus had eight units, but from the get go of the skirmish it was clear who had the upper hand. The agility of the Leos outmatched the zakus easily and upon the first sortie two zakus were destroyed. "Damn those things," yelled a Zion pilot who quickly whipped his zaku around to fire upon the passing Leo.

He shot fiercely at the Leo, which quickly dodged and turned towards its attacker. The Leo shot a few beams which hit the zaku, detaching an arm and blowing a whole deep into the chest of the Cyclops. "They're too powerful!" said the pilot of the zaku shacking with fear.

No sooner had he said that when his mobile suit systematically exploded leaving only scraps drifting into space. As this had happened the rest of the Zion zakus had been destroyed as well. "Okay, all enemy mobile suits are destroyed," said an Alliance Space force pilot to his team. "Now let's reform and join up at the main part of the battle."

The pilot was a young sergeant of the Alliance's space forces by the name of Scott. He was in his late twenties and had spent most of his life attending military schools in preparation of the Alliance's mission to unify the Earth's sphere. He now found himself as part of the Alliance's campaign to wipe away all ruminants of the Zion once and for all. It was this ideal that drove him to become the best solider that he could be and help all he could to finally bring peace to the conflicting world.

"Your moves continue to increase in precision, Sergeant Scott," said another young pilot flying up next to Scott's Leo.

"Thank you, Trini," responded Scott. "But, all of us have come a long way in a short time, I'm proud of all of you."

"Hey, no need to get all speechy on us sarg.," said another Alliance pilot jokingly, who had been in the army a while and acted as veteran member of the team.

"Don't worry Miles; I'm no good at making quick speeches anyways," returned Scott. Scott acted as leader of the team, though he would often turn to Miles for guidance when the road ahead became unclear to him.

The last two members of the team were a pair of twin, also fresh into war, but both would go on as though they knew all there was to know about combat and war, which was a farce they could back up with their piloting skills. Together they were the initial strikers during combat. During combat they would first engage the enemy diverting their attention while the rest of the team attacked the enemy while they were still disorientated.

The team headed back to front lines to reinforce the rest of the Alliance's forces. The Zion had been beaten badly during the battle and were well below half strength by this time. The space leos proved to be more then affective against the outdated zakus. Scott's team took positions close to the carriers in case of any enemy break throughs. The battle seemed to be going total in the favor of the Alliance, but as the last skirmishes began to commence another figure showed up on the Alliance's scanners, traveling faster then any zaku could dream of flying.


End file.
